


The Devil Deals the Cards

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Crossover, F/M, Ikki and Asmo are totally clubbing buddies, M/M, Multi, Obey Me MC is definitely taking Amnesia Heroine under her wing, Polyamory, Tags to be added as needed, but we'll see, female main character, makin' this up as I go, will probably end up as MC/everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: “We have sent three of our students to the Celestial Realm and to the human world each. In return, we’ve welcomed three students from the Celestial Realm to RAD, as well as three students from the human world; you have been chosen as our third exchange student from the human world.”Waka's voice was smooth and even, welcoming and comforting in a way that was different from Diavolo’s booming cheer, and completely opposite Lucifer’s condescension. It was almost reassuring, despite the storm of emotions still sweeping through her at the entire situation."You will be staying with my brothers and I; we will be with you through the next year to help you with your tasks, and to protect you."
Relationships: Heroine/Ikki/Kent (Amnesia), Probably - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	The Devil Deals the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fic is not my fault, I swear. I told my wife I didn't need to write it, they told me I _did_ , and... then it started writing itself into my gdocs, and here we are, fffffs. I'm writing on a wing and a prayer, so I can't tell you much about where this is going, but here's what I _can_ tell ya.  
> 1.) This story is mostly going to focus on the Amnesia: Memories Heroine as she stumbles her way through a year in the Devildom under the care of the Amnesia: Memories boys.  
> 2.) That doesn't mean that the Obey Me MC and _her_ boys won't be appearing, because they certainly will! The MC I have for this story is a feisty thing; she's going to take one look at the Amnesia Heroine and take her under her wing, and where the Obey Me MC goes, the brothers follow. Add in that Lucifer and his brothers have ties with Waka and the Amnesia boys, and they'll be around!

When she opened her eyes, it was to find herself standing before a raised dais set with a long table, seven seats, and a further raised throne behind them. She recognized neither the man sitting upon the throne, clad in red and bearing a wide, cheerful grin, nor the man at his right, jet black to his crimson and looking at her with narrowed crimson eyes, nor the man at his left, a mixture of black and scarlet both, peering at her through thin framed glasses. She blinked, slowly, and looked away from them to the rest of the room around her; it was empty yet grand, cavernous and clearly made to house many even as it currently housed only she and the three. She recognized it no more than she recognized the men.

“Welcome, Kioku!” The booming, cheery voice belonged to the man upon the throne, his bright golden eyes focused in on her clearly. His voice was as friendly as his countenance seemed to say he was, despite the intimidating setting and look of the men to either side of him, and yet it brought her no comfort.

“I- where- where am I?” Her voice felt small compared to his, as if it might not reach him in these huge, huge chambers, but his eyes crinkled at the corners in response, his hands spreading wide before him to indicate their surroundings.

“You have been brought to the Devildom; specifically to the Royal Academy of Diavolo, or RAD, as we call it. Please, allow me to introduce myself and my compatriots.” He paused, as if to give her a moment to take in what he’d said, and her gaze darted from him, to the foreboding looking man in black at his right, to the equalling as intimidating man in glasses at his left, and back to him again. He continued only once her gaze had returned to him, his own expression still warmly welcoming. “I am Diavolo; I am the president of the student council here at RAD, and I am ruler of all demons. All in the Devildom know my name, and I will one day soon be crowned their king.”

Her eyes went wide, wider than she thought they must have been already, and the man- prince? If he were soon to be king, he would be a prince, right?- chuckled in response.

“Don’t be intimidated by my rank; you are a guest here at RAD by my exclusive invitation, and I want you to feel welcome- in fact, I _insist_ that you feel welcome, I will have it no other way! I have brought you here for a very specific reason, which will be explained shortly, but first!” He turned his grin to the man at his right, and nodded, “This is Lucifer, a demon and the avatar of Pride; he is my right hand man, the vice president of our student council, and my dearest friend.”

If her thoughts and emotions weren’t such a swirling storm of confusion and fear, she might have found a kind of amusement at the long-suffering look Lucifer gave the prince; as it was, she only felt her fear spike when he turned those piercing crimson eyes from Diavolo back to her, his gaze intense. She felt as if he could see right through her with that look, as if she were nothing but an insect under the microscope of his gaze, something to study and dissect at his leisure. The cold smile his smirking lips turned up into did nothing to stave off that foreboding thought, even as he nodded his head perfunctorily to her.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Lucifer said, his deep, rich voice rolling over and through her and sending a frisson of something like fear shivering up her spine. She looked away, finding herself unable to stand the intensity of his gaze, and quickly returned her eyes to the prince.

Diavolo continued to smile warmly to her, even as he nodded next to the man at his left.

“This fine example of a demon to my left is Waka; he is the principal here at RAD, a demon I trust implicitly, and the one who will be responsible for you during your stay in the Devildom.”

The amber eyes that pierced through her from behind the man’s- demon’s?- narrow glasses frames were no less intimidating than Lucifer’s crimson ones, but there was something less innately terrifying about the way he looked at her; she felt less like a bug to be picked apart and examined and more like… like he had a genuine curiosity regarding her. The slightest upturn of his lips, similarly, seemed more sincere than the smirk Lucifer had sent her way, as did the way he tilted his head to her in greeting.

“I am sure you have many questions, Kioku. Rest assured that they will be answered shortly.” His voice was smooth and even, welcoming and comforting in a calm and relaxed way that was different from Diavolo’s booming cheer, and completely opposite Lucifer’s condescension. It was almost reassuring, despite the storm of emotions still sweeping through her at the entire situation.

“Indeed,” Lucifer said, and there was something like dark amusement laced within the word. She risked a look towards him, and immediately looked away again; she didn’t know why he was so amused, or why he was looking from Waka to her as if there was some puzzle there to decipher, but it wasn’t helping her state of mind. “As Waka seems to have this in hand, my lord, I believe it best if I go check on how our other exchange student is fairing with my brothers.”

“Of course, of course,” Diavolo answered, laughing boisterously. “Give her my regards. If she needs anything-”

“My brothers and I will see to her needs,” Lucifer answered calmly, and dipped his head towards the prince. Then, with a nod to Waka, and a last look to her, Lucifer turned and headed towards the large hall’s exit. She didn’t regret his parting, as some small part of the tension coiled tightly within her relaxed the tiniest bit with the closing of the doors behind him.

Her attention then was back on the prince, and on Waka beside him, as he spoke up once more,

“You must be wondering why you’re here,” he said with a smile, and then continued without waiting for her to answer. “For far too long, the Celestial Realm, the human world, and the Devildom have existed separately, and oftentimes at odds. I believe that it’s time for that to change. To that extent, I devised an exchange program for our three realms, so that we can strengthen our bonds with each other.” He paused then, as if to let her take that in, and then nodded to Waka. The other demon picked up where he left off, his voice just as smooth as before.

“We have sent three of our students to the Celestial Realm and to the human world each. In return, we’ve welcomed three students from the Celestial Realm to RAD, as well as three students from the human world; _you_ have been chosen as our third exchange student from the human world.”

“Me?” Her voice was a confused, startled squeak, the word escaping without her meaning it too. Diavolo laughed again, his grin seemingly good-natured rather than mocking.

“This must all seem shocking for a human such as yourself, with no magical powers, who didn’t know how big the world truly was before today. That’s why I’ve asked Waka and his brothers to help you over the next year as you take part in the exchange program. You’ll be staying with them in their home, Ruination Manior, and they will guard and protect you.”

Whatever bit of tension had released from within her at Lucifer’s exit wound itself back up tightly at Diavolo’s words. He meant to reassure her, she thought, but instead, she only felt it hit home exactly how strange and terrifying this entire situation was. She was in- he called it ‘Devildom,’ but wasn’t that just a fancy way of saying hell? She was in _hell_ , in the company of demons, and- and had he said that she was going to be here for a _year_? She felt herself shudder, and she tried to inhale slowly, afraid that otherwise she might start to truly panic; she closed her eyes tightly for a moment, trying to gather herself, and as she did, she heard Waka speak.

“If you please, my lord, I would like to take Kioku to the manor and show her where she will be staying. I’m sure that having her own space to settle in to will help with the transition from the human world to the Devildom.”

She didn’t open her eyes to see the prince’s reaction, but she could imagine it from the cheer in his tone as he replied;

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I leave her in your capable hands, Waka. If there’s anything you need-”

“I’ll be sure to get in touch with Barbatos,” Waka answered. There was the sound of footsteps, coming down the dias and towards her, and then Waka’s voice came from much closer than before, as soothing as it had been from the first time he’d addressed her. “This way, my dear, if you’ll follow me.”

* * *

Follow him she did, out of what she learned was the main assembly hall of RAD, through the winding halls of the school, and out into a dark, inky-skied nightscape that stretched out for farther than she could see. It was far from the kind of landscape she would have imagined for hell; there were no dancing flames, no tortured screams of the damned, no red faced devils with pitchforks or clubs. There were what looked like modern streets, filled with storefronts and houses, wired with electric lighting that would have looked perfectly at home anywhere in Japan. People- demons, she supposed, if this truly was hell- roamed the streets, giving she and Waka a wide berth, and while some wore twisted horns, twitching tails, or trembling wings, most just looked… normal. Even the ones with horns and wings wore mostly modern clothing, jeans, hoodies, and jackets everywhere she looked. The strangest thing she’d seen so far were smaller creatures, shadowy black little blobs with big ombre eyes, sharp grins full of sharp teeth, and- of all things- _top hats_.

“That’s a Little D,” Waka offered, apparently having noticed as she watched one of the little things float by, shadowy strands of darkness curling and trailing behind in its wake. There was a note of amusement in his voice as he explained, “You’ll find them almost anywhere in the Devildom, although most don’t heed their presence. They take care of more menial labor that higher ranked demons don’t have the time for.”

The little creature- or _Little D_ , apparently- looked up, having noticed her attention; its grin widened, and it reached up to remove its hat, bobbing up and down in what had to be its version of a bow. Then, plopping the top hat back in place atop its round little body, it floated off again.

“Later,” Waka continued, waiting for her attention to return to him before resuming their trek through the streets, “I will introduce you to the Little D.s of Ruination Manor; they will be there to help you with anything you need, even if my brothers and I are for some reason unavailable.”

“How many brothers do you have,” she asked, needing to distract herself from the bizarity of the exchange with the creature.

“There are six of us who normally live at Ruination Manor; our seventh brother is participating in the exchange program, much like you, and will also be staying with us this year.”

He said it so smoothly, so evenly and casually, that it took her a moment to parse the meaning of his words; if there were seven of them, and one was only there as an exchange student...

“One of your brothers… isn’t a demon?”

“Correct,” Waka said, and he gave her a faint smile tinged with pride; whether it was for her correct deduction, or for his brother, she wasn’t sure. “My brother Toma did not Fall as the rest of us did during the Celestial War. Reuniting with him for Lord Diavolo’s exchange program has been a cause for excitement in the manor since he arrived.”

She tried to picture it; an angel reuniting with his demonic brothers after what she assumed had to be thousands of years. She could no more imagine it than she could have imagined the landscape around her before Waka had led her out into it.

“You said that there were three exchange students from the human world,” she said instead, trying again to find something simpler to focus on despite the deluge of new information she felt like she could drown in. “So there’s two other humans beside me. Are they-?” She trailed off, and Waka nodded, picking up the rest of the question easily.

“As you heard from Lucifer, one of the other exchange students is staying with him at the House of Lamentations; like you, she has no magical talents, so he and his brothers have been charged with caring for her and assisting her with her tasks. The last human exchange student is a skilled sorcerer who has quite a bit of experience when it comes to dealing with demons; he’s staying in Purgatory Hall, along with the remaining two exchange students from the Celestial Realm. You’ll get the chance to meet them soon.”

She wanted to ask ‘how soon,’ but as uncomfortable as she’d been in the assembly hall with Diavolo and Lucifer, and as strange, confusing, and somewhat frightening as it was to be in _hell_ , she somehow felt almost… safe… being just with Waka. Comforted, by the steady aura of calm he exuded.

She felt bad for the exchange student living with Lucifer, even as she thanked her lucky stars that she’d been assigned to Waka herself.

Shaking her head to clear away thoughts of the thoroughly intimidating avatar of pride, she refocused herself on their surroundings as they walked. Slowly, the modern and busy streets crammed with stores and restaurants and clubs and people- _demons_ \- had given way to a more sprawling landscape, larger houses dotting the winding road they were following, dark mountains looming in the distance. Above it all stretched a sky as dark as the inky shadows of the Little D.s, dotted with distant stars that held not a single constellation with which she was familiar; a looming, bright moon, at least twice the size of the moon she was used to, hung high in the sky, providing enough light for she and Waka to walk the road even without the lighting that had faded as the landscape thinned out. For hell, it was strangely, ethereally beautiful.

Just as beautiful was the looming manor they were approaching. It was set on a sprawling piece of land enclosed in a tall wrought iron fence that twisted and curled with intricate designs; three stories tall, with a rounded tower on one side that stood even taller, and built out of dark red brick, it both did and didn’t look like it belonged in the underworld. She could imagine how grand it might have looked in the human world, sitting in some rolling green landscape under a brilliant sun, people in Victorian clothes to match the house, having tea on the large porch that wrapped around the building; yet it was grand just as it was, surrounded by the gloomily beautiful nightscape of hell- _Devildom_ \- beneath an ink dark sky and lit up with flickering lamp posts.

“Welcome to Ruination Manor,” Waka said to her, and smiled as he swung open the heavy wrought iron gate and led her to the house itself. She kept close, just barely keeping from jumping when the gate _clanged_ loudly shut behind them; the front door was unlocked when they reached it, opening immediately to Waka’s touch, and she swallowed thickly before stepping inside behind him.

* * *

“She’s here!”

Her first impression of the manor’s interior was blotted out by the enthusiastic cry of a silver haired young man who came flying down the giant staircase that took up the majority of the opening hall. Clad in a gypsy-esque outfit of black and grey with gold bangled highlights, he bore a wide grin as he all but bounced towards she and Waka, big teal eyes clearly focused on her. There was something clearly other-worldly about him, his entire countenance almost the opposite as she would have expected from a demon; if it weren’t for the oddly shaped black and gold horns that sat atop his head, she might have thought him to be the ‘Toma’ that Waka had mentioned earlier, but- angels didn’t have horns, did they?

(Then again, considering how much of her worldview was being turned upside down today, she wouldn’t have been entirely surprised if she turned out to be completely wrong about that.)

“Is that how we greet new guests to the manor, Orion?” Waka’s voice was even and somewhat amused, even if his words were scolding. The silver haired boy- Orion, apparently, not the angelic brother- skidded to a stop before them quickly, his eyes going wide.

“No,” he answered, abashed, and then looked away, inhaled deeply, and visibly calmed himself. When he looked up and met her eyes again, he was still smiling warmly, even if his voice wasn’t as loud as he had been before. “Welcome to our home, Kioku. It’s good to see you again!”

Something within her froze at his words, and her eyes went wide. Silently, without entirely realizing what she was doing, she mouthed the word ‘again.’

Her brief interactions with Diavolo and Lucifer had that of strangers- people from entirely different worlds- meeting for the first time. Her interactions with Waka, though extended, had been the same. But Orion’s words…

“Can you blame him for being excited?” Another voice spoke from the stairs, the words almost a drawl. She looked up to its source; a man was just descending slowly, his lean figure clad in black and blue, one blue gloved hand sliding along the bannister as he came down. Dark sunglasses, settled beneath a shock of white hair held back by a spade shaped clip, hid the man’s eyes, but she had the feeling they were pinned on her anyway. “It’s not often that we welcome a human into our midst after all, and especially not one as stunningly lovely as this young woman.”

The smile he offered her, even without being able to see his eyes, was bewitching; she felt almost pinned in place, unable to move or look away from it, as he reached the bottom of the stairs and made his way over to where she stood before the door. His smile quirked up further as he reached out to take her hand; a moment later, she couldn’t help but gasp softly as he lifted her hand and those bewitching lips brushed gallantly across her knuckles.

“My name is Ikki. It is absolutely my pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He didn’t let go of her hand immediately, and as close as he was, she could _almost_ make out his eyes behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses. _Almost_.

Then another voice spoke up, this one coming from a doorway to the left of the stairs, and the distraction was enough to break her locked gaze with Ikki.

“Must you, Ikkyu?” The voice was long suffering and flat, the verbal equivalent of an eyeroll, and came from a tall man wrapped in a long black coat covered in buckles and straps. The man pushed the thin, square framed glasses he wore further up his face, his eyes narrowed as he strode over to Waka’s side and stopped. “She has only just arrived in the Devildom, and likely will require time to adjust to our realm; I highly doubt that you charming her so soon will aid in that matter.”

“More importantly,” and it was Waka who spoke up now, giving Ikki- Ikkyu?- a look of censure, “Kioku is our _guest_. Is that the proper way to treat a guest, Ikki?”

When Waka had scolded Orion for his overenthusiastic greeting, it had been in clear good nature. The tone of his voice now, however, as he spoke to the white haired demon who held her hand…

Abruptly her hand was released, and the demon swiftly stepped back, even as he hastily refuted, “You wound me, dear brothers. How could I be charming her without proper eye contact?”

Waka made a noncommittal sound; the as-yet unnamed demon simply stared at Ikki; Orion stifled a snicker as he looked back and forth between Waka and Ikki. For her part, feeling her humanity sharply and unsure of what exactly was going on between the demons, she pulled both hands together in front of herself, threading her fingers between each other as if to guard her hands.

“Are the others home?” Waka looked to the unnamed demon with the question, and he shook his head in response.

“Ukyo is out on a photoshoot, and is due back within the hour. Shin left only a little while ago, in need of reprieve from the house; Toma left shortly thereafter to keep him company.” The demon sounded amused at the latter bit, his lips forming something of a smirk.

“He’s never going to learn, is he?” Ikki, clearly less reserved than the other demon, was laughing in amusement. “He does realize that Shin isn’t the same little angel that used to follow him around when we were all young, doesn’t he?”

“That’s something he’ll learn in time,” Waka said, amusement in his own tone. With a shake of his head, he continued, “Kent, I would appreciate it if you would call them back while I get our newest guest settled. How long will it be before dinner is ready?”

“It will be ready in just over an hour and a half,” the other- Kent, apparently- answered.

“Good. Ikki, help Kent with dinner, and make sure the table is set for eight.”

“Your wish is my command,” Ikki answered, clearly tongue in cheek, and chuckled. As Kent turned and, with only a nod to Waka, headed back the way he came, Ikki turned all of his attention to her, his smile seeming to brighten. “I hope you enjoy your room; Ukyo and I personally designed it for you. I look forward to getting to know you over dinner.” He dipped his head to her, grin still steady, and then turned and headed after Kent.

“What about me?” Orion, quiet until now, was looking up to Waka expectantly. Waka smiled in return.

“Join us for the moment. You didn’t get to properly greet her after you sent her to us at RAD, and I’m sure Kioku would appreciate a friendly face.” Waka paused, looking to her as if to get her permission. It was the first time anyone had given her any semblance of choice since she’d found herself in that assembly room with three complete strangers; she was tempted to shake her head, just because she could but… Orion seemed sweet, and the happy look he was giving her when she glanced to him made it almost impossible. That and… if he’d met her before- _before_ \- her awakening at RAD…

“I’d- I’d like that,” she stammered, and nodded her head. Orion’s smile widened seemingly exponentially.

“I’m glad! I know I had to send you off suddenly, but I knew Waka would be there to take care of you, so you would be okay.” He paused, looking quickly up at Waka, then leaning in close to her to whisper, “Even if Lord Diavolo and Lucifer can be kind of intimidating sometimes!”

“Lord Diavolo,” Waka said with amusement, having clearly heard the whisper, “was nothing but generous to his newest exchange student.” He paused, as if waiting for either she or Orion to comment, and then proceeded on, “Follow me, if you would. Your room is this way.”

She and Orion exchanged a look, his almost conspiratorial, neither of them missing that Waka had only commented on _one_ of the two demons Orion had mentioned; it was enough to cause something like a laugh to bubble up in her throat, though she pushed it down quickly. It felt good, to want to laugh, even if she held it back for the sake of her host. It felt good to feel _something_ other than confusion or fear, when that was _all_ she’d felt since opening her eyes and finding herself in hell.

“Your room is on the second floor,” Waka said as she and Orion followed him to the grand staircase that took up the majority of the foyer. “As Ikki said, he and Ukyo personally redecorated and designed the room for your stay; Ukyo is the third eldest of us, and Ikki the fourth.”

“I’m the youngest,” Orion pronounced, and she had to bite back another laugh. While he wasn’t as young as she’d first thought when he’d come running down the stairs, he _was_ visibly younger than Waka, while Kent and Ikki hadn’t been; she’d had a feeling that he was the youngest. “Waka is the oldest of us now, and Kent the second oldest.”

“Toma and Shin, both of whom you’ll meet at dinner, are the fifth and sixth eldest respectively,” Waka continued. “As I said earlier, Toma is an angel. He arrived with the other exchange students from the Celestial Realm, although he opted to stay with us rather than with them at Purgatory Hall.”

“It’s gotten _loud_ since Toma got here,” Orion commented; when she looked over to him, his nose was crinkled up. “He and Shin get into a lot of-”

“They are adjusting to seeing each other after so long,” Waka said, cutting Orion off. His tone was as even as it was firm; Orion’s eyes widened, as did her own, and she quickly turned her gaze ahead of them once more. Clearly, while he’d been nothing but friendly and welcoming to her so far, Waka could be just as intimidating as Lucifer if he wanted to be.

“This is your room,” he told her as they came to a stop in front of the door closest to the staircase. “My room is here, across the hall from yours; Kent’s is there, beside your room. If ever you need anything, feel free to come to either of us, no matter the hour. Kent and I are often awake at odd hours, but even if we’re asleep, we are here to help you.” He paused, and then stepped aside, giving her full access to the door. “Go ahead, take a look.”

With some hesitation, and not without a pinch of nervousness, she nodded and stepped forward, reaching for the handle; slowly she turned it, pushing forwards and stepping into what was to be her home for the next year.

The first thing she laid her eyes on was a delicate looking folding screen made entirely of gold; its panels featured cutouts of what looked like flower petals blowing in the wind near the top. There was a sitting area before it that consisted of a pure white couch and a large, round pink- she couldn’t quite call it a chair, not when it looked big enough to fit at least four people cuddled together. The walls were papered to look like shoji walls, and beyond the folding screen, off to the right, there was a large white desk that took up the corner of the room; a shelf partially filled with books stood against the far wall, between the desk and a sliding door that led into what she could see was a luxurious bathroom. Her eyes wide, she stepped further into the room, peering around the screen. Between the bathroom door and a door that looked like it led to a full walk-in closet sat a waist high white dresser; a fluffy white area rug lay before it, with another sitting area that consisted of several puffy pink pillows around a small sitting table. Moving around the screen fully, she found a white dressing table pressed against the far wall beside the screen, and in the corner sat a low, pink bed, with large pink pillows and a white comforter with a cherry blossom pattern blowing along the bottom. Designed to catch the eye, a large mirror covered the wall at the head of the bed, more cherry blossoms decorating the edges of it; soft light fell from several pink gloves that hung from the ceiling, giving the entire room a soft, gauzy air.

“It’s gorgeous,” she said softly, something like wonder in her voice. The room felt like it would have been perfectly at home anywhere in Japan, or maybe in the Celestial Realm she’d only just recently learned was real; that it was in the Devildom- _hell_ \- and had been designed personally for her?

“I’m glad you like it. Ikki and Ukyo will be thrilled to know their hard work is appreciated.” Waka’s voice came from only a few steps behind her, and when she turned, he was smiling. Orion was grinning beside him as well, his eyes sparkling as he watched her. “You’ll find a full wardrobe in the walk-in closet; Ikki personally picked all of the clothing you’ll find inside, save your RAD uniform. If it’s not to your taste, doesn’t fit, or you wish more, we can arrange a shopping trip for you. In addition to the room, I also have one more gift for you.”

Waka pulled out a slim device that looked almost like a cell phone, and held it out for her. She took it tentatively, turning it over in her hands to get a look at it.

“It’s called a D.D.D.; it’s fairly similar to the cell phones of the human world, so you shouldn’t have too much trouble using it. I’ve preprogrammed it with the numbers for my brothers and I, and you’ll also find our information in your messaging app; you can reach out to any of us through your D.D.D. at any time. Remember, we are here to help you through this year, and to protect you.”

There it was again; a frisson of fear shuddering down her spine at his words. It was the second time one of the demons had mentioned having to protect her. She both wanted to know, and wanted to never think about it, but there really wasn’t a choice. If she was in danger here… she _needed_ to know.

“Protect me from what?”

Waka’s amber eyes were solemn as he met her gaze steadily, and answered; “while Lord Diavolo’s will is law in the Devildom, there are still those that… disagree… with his idea of peace with the other realms. There are some out there who might seek to harm you, whether it be to ruin his plans, or simply because they have no respect for humans; that is why you’ve been given into the care of my brothers and I. There are only nine demons in all of Devildom who are more powerful than my brothers and I, and they are all in support of Lord Diavolo’s plan. No other demon can stand against us as your protectors.”

“Oh.”

Silence sat between them for a long moment, and Waka’s eyes remained steady on hers the entire time. She tried to wrap her head around the thought that there were people- _demons_ \- who might try to kill her. She tried to wrap her head around the knowledge that some of the strongest demons in all of hell would protect her if anyone tried. Her eyes slid closed, as she found… she just couldn’t. Not yet. She had finally reached a point, after everything that she’d heard and learned since finding herself in that assembly hall, where she just needed… a break.

“Would you like some time to settle in?” Waka’s voice was gentle, and when she opened her eyes again to look at him, his gaze was soft. She nodded, mutely, and he reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Take some time to rest. You’re safe here, Kioku; no one is going to hurt you, and you will have whatever help you need to make it through this year.”

“Thank you,” she said softly, her voice barely a whisper. Waka’s smile was gentle, and he squeezed her shoulder lightly before pulling back.

“I’ll send Orion for you when it’s time for dinner.” And Waka turned and headed out. 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Orion said, and while his voice was subdued compared to before, he was still smiling at her. She gave him a faltering smile in return; he stepped forward, his brow furrowing, and spoke again, softer this time; “Do you want me to stay?”

“No,” she told him quietly, and shook her head. He was sweet… but she needed some time. “I’ll be alright.”

“Okay,” he answered, although it was clear he was still reluctant to leave. “Just- give me a call if you need me, okay Kioku? I’ll be back in a flash if you do!”

She smiled for him again, and he nodded once before following Waka out, the door closing quietly behind him. Finally… _finally_ … she was alone with her thoughts. Alone with all this new knowledge, knowledge of angels and demons and worlds she’d never dreamed of. And alone with the fact that the demons who had brought her here… knew more about her than she herself knew, because she could remember absolutely nothing before opening her eyes in the RAD assembly hall.

**Author's Note:**

> As a general note: I adore Lucifer, he is one of my favorites of the brothers. That said: _he can be terrifying_. Please don't take all the references of our Amnesia Heroine and Orion finding him intimidating as a bad thing. XD
> 
> Also, ahhhh, I finally did it, I finally gave our Heroine a name. Sorry guys, I figured with two lady main characters in this fic, I couldn't get away with just 'she,' 'her,' and terms of endearment alone, haha. If you're curious, ' _Kioku_ ' means ' _memory, recollection, remembrance,_ ' which I thought fitting for our lovely amnesiac.
> 
> As always, many thanks to my wife, [Gyhl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl), who is my beta and who gets to put up with me shoving stuff at them and praying that it's okay.
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at ~~_[MakethWoman](http://MakethWoman.tumblr.com)_~~ [PanickedPansexualPrincess](http://PanickedPansexualPrincess.tumblr.com).


End file.
